The Legend of Zelda: Brotherly Love
by Madman Mundo
Summary: WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! SEXUAL MATERIAL READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Aryll is missing Link who has traveled to New Hyrule but has yet to return. He surprises her by turning up one day and then one stormy night things get... heated. Enjoy Review please but no flames :D


The Legend of Zelda: Brotherly Love

The waves of the Great Sea lapped lazily onto the Shore of Outset Island's beach. As the last rays of the sun shone began to fade, the seagulls called to each other as they headed back to their nests for the night.

Aryll stood alone high above the sea in the Look-Out tower that had stood on Outset for as long as anyone could remember. It was one of her favorite spots, since she was young she had always liked looking out over the sea from this vantage point and over the past more years, it had become even dearer to her heart.

Sighing heavily as the sun disappeared completely from view, Aryll began making her way back to her house to bed down for the night. She lived alone. She had once shared her home with her Grandmother and her older brother, Link. But it had been a long time since then.

Four years earlier, ten year old Aryll had been kidnapped by the gigantic Helmeroc King and taken prisoner to the dark Forsaken Fortress. She spent weeks in that vile pit of evil before finally Link managed to rescue her. She had grown up a lot in the time she had been held captive, as had Link in the time he spent rescuing her.

Link's quest however had morphed into something far larger than just a simple rescue mission for his sister. With the aid of an enchanted talking boat named King of Red Lions, Link had travelled to many different islands and gathered the Spiritual Stones of the Goddesses and retrieved the Legendary Master Sword from deep under the Great Sea in the long lost City of Hyrule.

With it, Link had faced down the Master of the Forsaken Fortress, the once sealed away Ganondorf. Unfortunately, the Master Sword lacked the power to repel evil and Link barely managed to escape as he was rescued by Tetra, Prince Komali and the Rito and taken to safety.

He then travelled below the Sea to Hyrule with Tetra who was revealed by his boat, who turned out to be the King of Hyrule, to be Princess Zelda. It was decided Link would return to the surface alone and restore the power of the Master Sword by awakening the two Sages of Wind and Earth and restoring them to their rightful places in their respective Temples.

Following that, Link scoured the sea in search of the Triforce of Courage. Reassembling the Triforce, Link returned below the sea to reunite with Zelda, but she had been captured and taken to Ganon's Tower. With the power restored to the Master Sword, Link broke the barrier that blocked his way to the Tower and fought his way to face down Ganondorf alone atop the tower.

An epic battle ensued where Zelda and Link renunited and fought to destroy the Evil King once and for all. After a long and grueling battle, Link and Zelda emerged victorious and Hyrule was drowned beneath the Ocean whilst Link and Zelda were whisked safely back to the surface.

Finally the world was safe and Link was reunited with Aryll and his Grandmother. It was a happy time but it was not to last.

Link and Zelda together with her crew of Pirates set sail to find a new land for them to call Hyrule and for all to live in peace and harmony.

They had not been seen or heard from since.

Shortly after their departure, Aryll's Grandmother passed away peacefully in her sleep. It was an extremely hard time for Aryll, but she was strong and persisted.

Aryll was now fourteen, life hadn't been easy on her, but she found strength in Link's promise that he would return one day. And even though it had been four years since then, she refused to give up hope. If she knew anything about her brother, it was that he always kept his promises, and he'd do anything to keep his family and friends safe.

Entering her home Aryll sat down heavily on her bunk bed. She and Link had slept on bunks when they had lived together so long ago, Aryll had always used the top one, and Link the bottom. But every now and then when there were storms or something scared Aryll, she would climb into his bed and sleep with him. She felt safe near him, and now she slept in his bed alone. It made her feel safer.

She lay down and thought for awhile before she blew out the light and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Link was preparing to get some sleep on his boat sailing steadily toward home. It had been four years since Link had been home, four years since he had last seen his family and friends. He had turned sixteen, and he had grown into a handsome young man since he had left. He sailed on his small sail boat that had once been the vessel that King of Red Lions had possessed to aid him on his travels as he saved the World from Ganondorf.

Now, while the boat lacked life, it served as still a steady and strong companion to Link on his many journeys, as did his trusty Baton, the Wind Waker, which had the power to control the wind currents.

The deck of the boat wasn't the most comfortable thing, but, Link had long since become accustomed to sleeping in various uncomfortable locations.

It wasn't long before Link was sleeping soundly, as his ship sped toward Outset. It wouldn't be long before he arrived.

Aryll woke the next morning blinking as the bright sun shone through her window and directly into her face. Groaning she clambered out of bed and opened the drawer next to her bed. Inside were her clothes. Pulling off the dress she had been wearing for the previous night, Aryll stopped for a moment and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room.

She examined her form in reflecting back at her. She was pretty. She had long blonde hair that due to her just awaking was in slight disarray, but even still managed to flow somewhat smoothly down her back. Her facial features were, in a word, cute. Her big sapphire eyes shone brightly, and she had a slightly pointy nose and full lips that looked just right for kissing. Her form, not to wide but not thin either, seemed to fit her face perfectly. Her eyes trailed down to her chest. It wasn't small. That much was certain. Her lovely breasts, contained by her teal colored bra, were large for her age. She smiled as she drew a finger over the top of her cleavage, very pronounced cleavage at that. Her stomach was toned, not body builder like, but it was flat and smooth and her inny belly button suited her body well. Full hips and long smooth legs, Aryll, simply put, was beautiful.

Smiling sweetly at her reflection, Aryll spun on her heel and drew out her favorite dress from her drawer and slipped it on over her head. She made a hasty breakfast of some left over fish from the previous day and ate quickly. It was going to be a big day. It was the middle of summer and the well could possibly go dry soon so they wanted to store as much fresh water as they could right away. Sure they had access to the ocean, but the purification process was long and it never tasted as good to Aryll.

The dress she chose was blue with flowers near the hem at the bottom. She had worn a dress like this when she was younger, but once she had grown she was forced to make another.

Finishing her breakfast, Aryll grabbed her water pot and walked out the door. She was greeted by Sue-Belle, a girl who lived on Outset as well.

"Good morning, Aryll, did you sleep well?"

Aryll nodded and smiled, "Yes, thank you Sue-Belle. We best get started right away, today seems like it'll get very warm."

"Yes, that it does. I see you got your pot already. Wonderful! I have the others already at the well."

"Good. Let's go."

The two girls walked up the path from Aryll's house chatting about various different things and enjoying the morning sun. They wanted to get as much water stored as they could so they would be ready for the coming heat.

Laughing as they worked, Aryll never expected to see who it was that would soon appear on the shore of the Island.

Link smiled to himself as he gazed upon the ever growing shape of Outset Island appearing on the horizon. It was going to be good to be home again.

A few hours later, he hopped off his boat and waded to the shore pulling his boat up with a rope onto the shore. Dropping to his knees, Link ran his hands through the sand on the beach. Each grain felt familiar to him yet not. It had been too long since he'd been home.

Jumping to his feet he dashed up the beach towards the path that led to home. Tears of joy already were streaming down his face when he reached the door. He opened it and ran in. He was surprised to find it empty, but that did little to dampen his spirits. Turning around he charged outside and caught sight of Orca making his way up the path.

"Orca! By Din it's been too long!"

Orca looked up and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Link.

"Link…? It can't be…"

Link caught his old Sword Teacher up in a tight embrace. "Orca by Nayru…" he sobbed happily.

Orca returned the embrace and then held Link out at arm's length. "By the Goddesses you've grown Link. You were nearly half my height when you left, now you're just as tall."

Link grinned, "Tell me Orca, where is everyone? Where's Aryll?"

Orca pointed up towards the well, "Sue-Belle and Aryll are drawing water from the well. It's the dead of summer and it's not getting any cooler. Go to her Link. She has missed you very much."

Link nodded smiling and dashed off to find his sister, Din how he'd missed her.

Aryll heaved another pot of water onto the cart they were using to transport the water to the various people on the island. Wiping her brow she sat down on the edge of the well and looked at Sue-Belle. "You know, I'm getting pretty tired." She laughed, "How much more do you think we need?"

Sue-Belle shrugged as she drew another pot from the well, "I don't think we need much more, a few more and we'll stop."

Aryll wasn't listening; she dropped the pot of water she had just picked up which shattered with a crash when it hit the ground and was staring open mouthed down the path at who was coming towards them.

It was Link.

Tears began streaming down Aryll's face as she dashed madly towards her long lost brother, not even paying any notice to the shattered pot that she had just dropped to the ground. Link, ran as quick as he could toward her as well.

By the time they got to each other Aryll was crying in confusion and joy. All she could say over and over again as she choked on her sobs, was "Link! Link! Link!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest sobbing violently and Link held her tightly resting his chin on her head and stroking her hair softly, the tears streaming down his face as he smiled widely with closed eyes.

"I'm home Aryll. I'm home."

Link was devastated to hear about his grandmothers passing, and he spent an hour at her grave mourning. However, Link knew better then to let even that spoil his return. He blessed her grave with a Hero's blessing and returned to Aryll's house. It was near midday and it was very warm out so the shade inside the house was appreciated greatly.

Aryll was already in there fixing up a lunch. She had made Link's favorite.

"It's not quite Grandma's, but it's the same recipe she always used to make the soup." She smiled as she ladled soup into his bowl.

"I'm sure it's wonderful." He said with a smile.

"Grandma had a special touch though."

Link nodded sadly, "Aye. Grandma was a good woman. I'm sorry I wasn't here when she passed. Especially because of you, I should have been here to help."

Aryll smiled sadly, "Don't fret Link, I did alright."

"That's not the point. I needed to be here for you when that happened. I was wrong to stay away so long. I'm sorry."

Aryll hugged Link tightly and sobbed softly into his shoulder. "I've missed you so badly Link."

Link hugged her back, "I know. I missed you too Aryll. I tried to get back sooner, but there was an incident on our way to New Hyrule."

Aryll looked up into his eyes, he was nearly a head taller than her. "So, you found a new place to live?"

Link nodded smiling, "Yes, we found a new land. A new place to call home and it's huge! Everyone on the great sea can come to live there!"

Aryll smiled, "That sounds wonderful! Is it like Outset at all?"

Link nodded vigorously, "Yes, and more! It's huge, it's like every island on the great sea together and larger still! If only you could've been there with me when we first found it, you would've been blown away!"

Grinning, Aryll stepped back, "Well, I'm sure you can tell all about it over lunch." She handed him his bowl, "Eat up big brother."

Smiling, Link sipped his steaming bowl, it tasted wonderful. "Mmm! Aryll, this is incredible, I haven't had cooking this good since I left home!"

Aryll giggled, "Glad you like it."

Over the next few days, Link and Aryll enjoyed time together working alongside the other islanders as they prepared for the coming weeks of heat. They took care of the gardens and fed the pigs. Link enjoyed catching up with the other Islanders but, he spent most of his time with Aryll.

It was on one morning where Link decided to spend the day training with Orca and studying with Sturgeon, showing Orca various new techniques he had developed, and talking with Sturgeon about his many discoveries on his journeys.

As evening arrived, Link headed back to the house to join Aryll for dinner. The wind was blowing very violently that night and he looked up to see black storm clouds coming in.

"Damn. This'll be a rough storm. In the dead of Summer too… Lighting to be had for sure." He made his way down to the beach where his boat lay unprotected and begun dragging it up the beach equipped with his power bracelets. He placed it behind their house and then hurried inside as large drops of rain began pounding down on him.

Aryll looked up worriedly at him as he entered, even after all these years, storms still scared her. She shivered.

"You okay Aryll?"

She nodded somewhat nervously. "Yeah… yeah I'll be fine."

Link slipped off his dripping hat and tunic.

Aryll gasped quietly when she saw his bare upper torso. His chest and stomach were chiseled with muscle. Aryll hadn't seen him like this before. He was a walking weapon. His whole body was toned and ready for any fight. Apparently, he hadn't stopped training when he left.

Link noticed her staring and grinned sheepishly, blushing a little. "Yeah, I sorta over do my training…"

Aryll blushed and looked away. "Er… right. Looks great to me but… you know… oh Din sear it." She hurried over to the fireplace where a large bot was boiling with stew and dripping hot steaming water into the fire. A drop got Aryll and she shrieked in pain and fell backwards.

Link lept forward and caught her before she hurt herself anymore.

Aryll felt weightless in his arms, he really was strong. But gentle. She gazed up into his strong steely blue eyes that gazed down back at her. Reaching up she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled her self toward his face. Closing her eyes and puckering her lips she kissed him gently. Pulling back like a lighting bolt she untangled herself from him and blushed redder then a strawberry. Link stared at her in shock.

"I'm so sorry Link… I… I don't know what came over me."

Link just stared a dazed look on his face.

"Sorry…"

Link shook his head, "It's fine… let's not talk about it. It's getting late. We should get some sleep."

Thunder boomed overhead as Link lay down into his bed. He was still shocked by what happened earlier. Aryll, his sister had kissed him. Not only that but, Link enjoyed. A lot.

It disturbed him greatly, but at the same time, excited him. He wanted more. But no, it was wrong. She was his sister and he shouldn't be thinking of her that way.

Lighting flashed outside their window and the rain continued pelting their roof. Every now and then he heard Aryll whimper from her bunk above him.

Finally Link's thoughts were interrupted by his sister's voice, "Link?" she sounded really scared and small.

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep with you in your bed?"

"Of course."

Aryll slid off her bed and clambered into Link's. She snuggled up close to him and lay her head down on his strong chest. Link's heart pounded quickly. He felt his pants shrinking near his midsection.

"Link?"

"Yes Aryll?"

"You okay? Your hearts pounding super fast."

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Okay." She sounded relieved and she snuggled up more and placed a hand on his stomach. "I'm glad your home Link."

"Me too." He stroked her hair softly.

Aryll felt the desire building up in her. She wanted to kiss him again. Why? What had come over her all of the sudden? Her hand slid down his stomach and brushed against something… hard.

Link gasped and sat up like a bolt. "I'm so sorry, Aryll."

Aryll eyes widened in shock, "Big Brother… are you…?"

Link looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Aryll, it's just… that kiss… and you're just… beautiful."

They stared at each other for a moment in the dark, they could see each other well though, and then Aryll leaned in and kissed him.

It was a soft kiss at first, and they broke off of it and stared again, but not for near as long this time. They leaned in again, this time their kiss was much more strong, they kissed for a good while before breaking apart.

"Aryll?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." There wasn't a hint of uncertainty in her voice. And Link smiled.

"Good."

They kissed again, Link rubbed Aryll's shoulders as they kissed roughly. Aryll rubbed his chest and tilted her head to kiss deeper. They broke apart gasping for air and then were at again, Link drew Aryll to him in a tight embrace which Aryll reinforced as best she could. They kept at for a bit, their breathing was heavy and Aryll moaned slightly into the kiss.

Breaking apart they stared at each other, each with a hungry look in their eyes as the caught their breath. Aryll tugged at Link's shirt and slid it off over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest, feeling the well defined muscle that left grooves in his skin. It was glorious.

They leaned in again, Link was enjoying it greatly when he felt Aryll's mouth open and her tongue flick against his lips. Puzzled, he returned in kind, and their tongues slid across each others. It was odd at first, but then, Link found he rather enjoyed the odd sensation. At the same time, he felt himself getting harder and harder all the time.

When they at last pulled apart again, Link was starting to feel fairly confident in himself. Looking into her eyes, he kicked the blanket off the bed and reached for the hem of her nightdress. Hiking it up he slid it over her head and discarded it onto the floor.

She gasped and covered her breasts which were protected now only by her bra. After her initial shock subsided, Aryll let her hands fall to her sides and she looked shyly at Link, who, stared in awe at her chest. She giggled and swayed her body from side to side causing them to jiggle slightly.

"Nayru… Aryll… they're amazing."

Aryll blushed furiously, "Thanks… want to… touch them?"

Link turned red as a beat, but his throbbing manhood wouldn't allow him to back out now. Reaching out he gently laid his hand down on the top of her left breast. It was silky smooth to the touch and Aryll gasped at his touch. Link feeling a bit braver, groped it feeling the smooth soft feel and marveling at it's perfect size. Aryll, never experiencing such pleasure, moaned and leaned her head back.

"Link…?"

"Yes Aryll?"

"Take it off."

"Your bra?"

"Yes. Do it now."

Trembling slightly Link reached behind Aryll and unhooked her bra and slid it off. Shaking free, Aryll's breast tumbled into view in their full splendor. Link gasped and stared. They were magnificent. Her nipples were erect and colored a pink color. Her breasts were full and smooth, and Link thumbed over her nipples happily. Aryll gasped and bit her tongue smiling.

"Mmmfh! Link that feels good."

Link grinned and leaned in to lick one of them. Aryll gasped.

"Link… wha-! Oooh yes!"

Link flecked his tongue back and forth over her nipples sucking them and twirling his tongue around them. All the while Aryll moaned with pleasure. She'd never felt anything so great in her life.

"Ooooh yes, Link! Keep doing doing that!"

She didn't need to tell him twice, her older brother was having the time of his life.

Aryll couldn't stand to wait any longer. Pushing Link over suddenly, she wrenched down his pants and freed his now aching rod from it's prison. It sprung forth suddenly and Aryll gasped at it's size. At least eight inches long, and it was thick. Link was shocked at how quickly she had done that, but his shock soon gave way to pleasure as he felt her delicate hands close around his shaft and begin sliding up and down.

"Mmmf! A-Aryll, that feels so good."

Aryll giggled at the obvious pleasure her brother was getting from her playing with his cock. "Does my big brother like it when his sister plays with his rod?" She asked in a cutesy voice.

"Mmm! Yes!"

Aryll smiled as she lowered her head down to his cock and licked it. Link shuddered.

"Do that again please… awwwh yeah…"

Aryll, inexperienced though she was, had just about as much experience as Link did, so it felt like heaven to him. She closed her mouth around the top of his cock, not being able to fit much of it into her mouth and began bobbing up and down, slurping and sucking as she went.

Before long it was becoming obvious Link wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Mmmf! Aryll… I'm gonna cum!"

Aryll increased her speed twirling her tongue around his tip, Link shuddered once more and then shots of milky white sticky liquid squirted into her face, he had a lot of cum.

Giggling Aryll licked some off her face that was near her mouth. It didn't taste particularly good, but still, she swallowed it and wiped the rest off her. Link sighed contently.

"That was incredible…" He gasped.

"Yeah! Your cock is huge big brother!" Aryll leaned over and kissed him. They slid their tongues in and out of each other's mouth and giggled like naughty little children. It wasn't long before Link felt himself hardening again.

"Aryll, you want to go all the way?"

Aryll pondered the question for a moment, smiled, and nodded. "Let's do this big brother."

Laying down, Link's cock pointed straight up and Aryll, slowly lowered her dripping wet cunt down toward the tip of his prick. She gasped as it pushed open her entrance and she slid slowly down. She felt it bump up against her virginity and she leaned over her breasts dangling over Link and kissed as she broke her hymen. Tears of pain sprung to her eyes and she cried out, but lower she went still till it felt like just too much and she eased off and started riding his cock. She went slow at first but soon enough she had a steady rhythm going and the initial pain had given way to solid pleasure. She moaned loudly as she bounced up and down her head lolled in the pleasure Link was giving her.

Link in the meantime was enjoying himself immensely. Aryll's tight insides contracted with his cock and he gasped and moaned in pleasure of his own. Their moans and gasps intermixed as the both grew closer and closer to their climax.

"Ungh! L-i-i-ink-k!"

"Aryll! Ung! Nayru your so tight!"

"Link I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"ARYLL!"

Link shot his semen into her and that in turn pushed Aryll over. She thrashed around and rode Link harder and deeper then she had before, screaming in pleasure as she did. At last when both their orgasms had subsided, Aryll slid off him and lay up alongside of him laying her head on his chest breathing heavily.

They looked into each others eyes.

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too Aryll."

The thunder boomed loudly, but neither Link nor Aryll were disturbed by it. Not on that night.

Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/praise

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

But yeah please comment and let me know what you thought. This is one of my first hot-fics and I want to know how I did. :D

PEACE OUT!

PS if there's a LoZ pairing you'd like to see in future stories, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Keep in mind, I won't be writing any guy on guy stuff, but I can do girl on girl.

See ya around!


End file.
